


Trouble in the Neighborhood

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, extremely friendly neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is your super hot neighbor, you get invited for dinner, and he shows you he's more than just a friendly neighbor. I don't know what else to write. It's smut. With super attactive Harvey Dent, so have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in the Neighborhood

It was finally Friday, and you were so completely done with the week. You left the office quickly, steering clear of the gathering group of co-workers getting ready to head to happy hour. You didn't want any more crowds or talk about clients, or to get hit on again by the guy from marketing. You stopped at the store to gather a few bare minimum groceries to get you through the night. As you approached your building, you noticed someone hold the door for you. Without looking to see who it was, muttering out a quick 'thanks' and swiftly walked to the elevator. You struggled with your grocery bag and purse, trying to get to the button until you saw a long arm reach out to hit it for you. You eyes followed the hand back until you realized you were looking at your gorgeous neighbor, Harvey Dent. He smiled, wide and genuine. "Well, fancy meeting you here." 

"Huh?" You looked at him, "I live here." 

He chuckled at your confusion. "I just mean, it's Friday, don't you usually head out for drinks and debauchery with people from work?" 

Your face softened, and you nodded realizing what he meant. You and Harvey often bumped into each other in the elevator and hallway since you both worked similar hours, with the exception of Fridays when you usually stumbled home late and loud after a night out. 

"Mmhmmm, yeah, bad week. I'm just going to hibernate and start over on Monday. Let me guess, you're heading home for quiet reading and keeping the tradition of having no fun because it's Friday?" 

"Hey, maybe I have fun reading quietly," he answered, squinting his eyes in fake anger. 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Harvey waited as you stepped in first. Your foot snagged slightly in the gap and you lost your balance, dropping the grocery bag as you grabbed the railing to catch yourself. Harvey quickly reached over to pull you to your feet, then started to collect your spilled groceries. You just stood there, mortified at the scene and turning 5 shades of red. 

"You aren't kidding, must have been a really bad week, you've got nothing but junk food and cookie dough in here." 

You rolled your eyes and tried to snatch the bag from him, but he held it back from you teasingly. "Yeah. Too annoyed to even get take out. I'm just done with people this week." 

He raised his eyebrows at that. You both let the elevator ride go silent. When you finally reached your floor, you went to grab your grocery bag from him, but he swiftly walked out toward your doorway. You wanted to be annoyed, but realized he was trying to be helpful and hurried to unlock your apartment so you could hide away. You put your hands out to take the bag from him, but he held it a second longer. 

"Well, I hope you aren't done with people for too long, I ordered a large tray of stuffed shells from that Italian place 3 blocks over, so if you're up for something a bit more satisfying than a bag of doritos, you should come over and have some." There was that smile again, the one that made you melt. 

You froze, eyes wide with shock. You managed to nod your head before quickly sliding into your apartment, standing against your door and listening as he walked the couple steps over and into his own. Deep breaths, you thought. as you started to put your things away mindlessly you replayed the interaction over and over in your mind. For the first few weeks that you'd lived in the condo, you blushed every time you caught sight of Harvey. It was hard to not have an instant crush on him, with his classic good looks and literal boy-next-door charm. You couldn't say you had gotten over it, more that you got used to it and had somehow not embarrassed yourself too much in front of him. For the few minutes you would see each other in passing, you'd flirt and tease, but it always ended once you'd reach the door. You took a quick look in the mirror, straightening your hair and clothes, trying to shake away the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. You snagged a bottle of wine from your collection before you locked up your apartment and knocked on his door. 

He opened the door, casually leaning on it. His suit jacket gone and tie loosened around his neck. He arched an eyebrow and smirked a little as you lingered in the doorway, eyeing him up and down. You snapped out of it, shoving the bottle of wine at him as he gestured with his arm for you to come in. 

"It's even the good stuff," he noted as he read the label, "I should invite you over more often." 

You laughed nervously at his comment, you'd had no idea what you grabbed, but were happy to impress him with the selection. He motioned you to the table as he set out to find a bottle opener and dish out the food. The two of you ate and talked for a while before abandoning the table and bringing your wine glasses to the living room couch. 

"There is absolutely no way that works," you told him. 

"I swear it. Every time. Haven't come across a repeat offender yet,"he held his hand up. 

"God, teenagers are dumb these days, no way you could have pulled that coin trick with me, Harvey. You're lucky I've grown out of my rebellious teen stage, or else your record wouldn't be so perfect." 

He set down his glass and leaned forward, intrigued. "Oh, is that so?" He gasped dramatically, "So you had a record? You bad girl!" His eyes a little darkened by the challenge in your tone. 

"Yes, it is so," you mocked him and took a long sip of wine, trying to ignore the surge of excitement you felt from his words. You looked back at him, his head cocked to the side, eyebrows slightly furrowed like he was debating pushing even further. 

"I did some dumb, and yes, naughty stuff, but had a lot of fun doing it, and no promise based on a coin flip was going to stop me. No matter how hot the guy flipping that coin was," you blurted out making your face immediately burn bright red. 

He didn't move, didn't break eye contact, no matter how much you hoped he would, but you did see the corners of his mouth slightly rise after your abrupt statement. 

"Oh, like you're so innocent," Now you were the one raising your eyebrows, feeling provoked by his innocent act and desperate to get the spotlight off of yourself. He sat still, a smug expression on his face. "Oh, come on," you prodded, scooting closer to him on the cushion. 

"What can I say? I always knew what I wanted to be and was careful. I was too busy for all that stuff anyways, lots of studying and other activities." 

You studied his face for a moment, trying to find any indication that he was messing with you. But there was nothing but honesty in his expression which piqued your curiosity. 

"And let me guess, you and your high school sweetheart were meant to be forever?" You tried to brush him off with sarcasm. 

"Ah, nope, no high school sweetheart, didn't really take a whole lot of time for dating." 

You sat upright, looking at him incredulously. "I'm sure you had tons of girls after you. How'd you manage to not get down and dirty with a few?" You reached out to playfully shove him back. He grabbed your hand, pulling you with him to rest up against his body. He chuckled and shrugged, holding your hand gently in his. The contact gave you another rush of excitement and neither of you pulled away. You took a deep breath, feeling braver in that moment and honestly turned on by the idea of Harvey being such a genuine, clean-cut kind of guy. You moved your leg across his lap and climbed over so that you were straddling him. His one hand holding yours while the he let the other rest on your thigh. 

"Now you're putting words in my mouth," Harvey muttered, looking you over and grinning, "I said I didn't take a whole lot of time for dating. I never said I didn't make time for fucking." 

You took a sharp breath at his sudden change of tone. Your heart began to thud in your chest. He lightly bounced his knees, causing you to tilt forward and steady yourself against his chest. He seized the opportunity of your mouth being close to his and pressed his lips against yours. You both gave in to the kiss, a feeling of relief washing over you that you hadn't made a fool of yourself with your shameless flirting. Your mouths moved together gently at first, savoring the feeling of each other's soft lips. You brought your hands up and pulled yourself even closer to him and wrapped both arms over his broad shoulders. He kept his one hand on your thigh, the other reached up to tangle into your hair. The kiss evolving into something much more ravenous and you both became breathless. You pulled your lips away, turning slightly to catch your breath. 

He lightly tugged at your hair, pulling your head back to expose more of yourself to him. He took the opportunity to kiss his way down your neck. Starting from your jaw, he kissed and nibbled his way down to your shoulder. His hot breath tickling the skin as he went. You let out small, whimpering breaths as the feeling of his lips on your sensitive skin sent shivers of pleasure throughout your body. His hand moved steadily from your thigh to the small of your back, pushing you against him so that your back was slightly arched. He moved his head up to that you were cheek to cheek, his mouth close to your ear as he whispered, "Am I getting that pussy wet?" 

Your jaw dropped but you still nodded slightly. You were caught off guard by his words. In the months that you'd spent talking and flirting, you'd never once heard him use foul language, he never even told an inappropriate joke. He seemed like a sweet guy who was completely oblivious to how gorgeous he was and the effect he had on women, but now, in the span of dinner and most of a bottle of wine, you'd discovered that Harvey was absolutely aware of what he was doing to you and had a filthy mouth to back it all up. Bringing you out of your thoughts with a light nibble to your earlobe, he whispered to you again, "I can't wait to taste every fucking inch of you." 

He barely got his sentence out before you let out a soft groan and rolled your hips on him, starting to rock yourself back and forth over him desperate for some friction in your now aching core. You moved to face him so that you could kiss again, pleading with your mouth for more. Your breaths were shallow and your skin began to tingle with your rising body heat. His hands applying pressure to push you into him more as he let them wrap around your waist. You slid your hands across his shoulders and then down his chest, scrambling to undo the buttons on his shirt without breaking the kiss. You got about halfway down before you realized there wasn't enough room between the two of you to finish. You lightly dug your nails into his chest before pushing yourself back from him, both of you panting to catch your breath. Harvey looked at you with lust-blown eyes, his face flush; his mind and body focused on one thing as he asked, "Bedroom?" 

You nodded enthusiastically which caused him to break out into a wide smile. You climbed off his lap as gracefully as you could, Harvey holding onto one of your hands the entire time. He got up from the couch using his free hand to continue to undo his shirt buttons as he pulled you behind him and into his bedroom. As soon as you had gotten inside he shut the door and shrugged off his undone shirt. He quickly pulled you against him into another passionate kiss. Your hands roaming over each other, undressing bit by bit. He reached the hem of your sweater and pulled it over your head. Your hands worked the buckle of his belt, not bothering to unloop it and instead going straight to the button and zipper of his slacks. He dragged one hand slowly up your side, causing you to shiver at the ticklish sensation until his hand cupped your breast, kneading it gently over your bra for a moment until he reached his other hand behind to unhook the clasp. You dropped your arms to let it fall to the floor before reaching back to his waist to finish removing his pants. As they dropped down his legs, you let your hand move over his boxers to feel his erection. You gasped slightly, feeling his size but felt another wave of arousal move through you as you imagined him filling you up. 

He pulled back from the kiss and let his eyes wander down your half-naked body. He hadn't even touched you below the waist but you knew you were soaking through your panties. He grabbed your shoulders gently to guide you to the side of the bed, sitting you down at the edge. He ran his hands up your legs, pulling them apart so that he could be up on his knees between them. He lowered his head to your chest and began to place soft kisses over your breasts. He looked up at you as he held his mouth over your right breast, hot breath over your nipple making it harden with excitement. "Your tits are fucking perfect," he groaned out then he greedily took it into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. You immediately began to feel an aching in your center. You watched as he lightly dragged his teeth over your nipple as he moved to the other side, continuing his teasing and sucking. You could feel your pussy throbbing, wanting to squeeze your thighs together for some kind of release. It caused you to whimper and whine out, "Harvey, please." He pulled away from your breast and placed a hand onto your stomach, applying gentle pressure to encourage you to lie back. 

You took in a deep, shuddering breath as Harvey hooked his hands into the waistband of your pants. You lifted your hips slightly so that he could pull them down, expecting to be completely naked, but he'd left your panties on. Not that there was much to the lacey material anyway. You frowned a little until you felt his hot breath in between your thighs, placing teasing kisses along your skin as he made his way to your center. He lightly placed his lips over your panty-covered slit, groaning and sending a light rumble that sent a shock through your body. Keeping his lips pressed lightly against you me growled, "Oh my fucking god, the things I want to do with this pussy of yours. Do you know how you've been teasing me for months, y/n? " Before you could respond he stuck out his tongue, firmly licking over your folds. The feeling through the lace of your underwear making you eager for so much more. You moaned loudly, the combination of his tongue on you and his words making your body roll with pleasure. 

He continued to tongue you through the fabric as he moved his fingers to the edge of your panties, pulling them to the side and allowing his fingertips to slide over the wetness that was nearly dripping from you. Soon, he added the tip of his tongue, teasing you even more with light touches. You panted, reaching your arms out and grasping into the blanket beneath you. "Oh god, Harvey please!" You cried out this time, you needed some type of release, your body was trembling, your core throbbed. 

"Oh, you naughty little thing," Harvey cooed. He took in another deep breath before swiftly lowering his mouth to you, kissing and sucking at your clit. Simultaneously thrusting two fingers into you, your wetness allowing him to slide in easily. You gasped at the intense sensations, arching your back and nearly climaxing immediately as his tongue swirled around your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your eyes rolled back into your head, and you became dizzy with the pleasure as he curved his fingers inside you, keeping your back arched and hips twitching as you clenched his fingers and rode out your orgasm. 

He pulled away from you, taking your soaked panties off in the process. You couldn't keep yourself from giggling a bit, as the fabric tickled your skin. You were in a state of bliss, your heart pounding furiously in your chest. You felt him start to crawl over you, kissing his way back up your body. He drew your knees up so that your legs rested open for him. At some point he had shed the last part of his clothing and you felt his hard member pushing against you. He leaned over you, resting his arms on either side of you, his weight on you keeping you still, but not uncomfortably. He kissed you under your jaw, moving back and forth along your neck until reaching near your ear. 

"Harvey," you keened wriggling beneath him. He hummed in response. 

"I need you," you breathed out. 

"You ready for me to fill that sweet little cunt of yours?" His voice low and grating. 

You couldn't stop your grin, the way the profane words rolled off his tongue making you bite down onto your bottom lip. The heat from desire sparking again. 

"You are downright depraved aren't you, Mr. Dent?" You wriggled your hips underneath him, sliding his cock against your now dripping wet folds. 

"You've got no idea," he moaned out, pushing himself into you to accentuate the last word. You cried out at the sensation as he filled you completely. His size was almost painful, but it quickly dissipated as you adjusted around him. He began to move in and out at a hard and steady pace. Every thrust pushing him completely into you. You wrapped yourself around him, hooking your arms and legs over his back and holding yourself against him. Meeting his every thrust and feeling a pulse of pleasure with each one. His solid body on top of you and his hot breath matching the rhythm set by his hips causing tingles to roll through you. 

You could feel your muscles starting to tighten, the familiar jolting sensation pulsing inside you as Harvey hit your sweet spot over and over. Your breath growing more and more shallow as you began to lose control, shockwaves of pleasure blazing from your center. You began to cry out, your body overloaded with pleasure as you reached the edge of your orgasm. Harvey pushed into you forcefully, slamming his hips into yours. You tightened around him, clenching around his hard cock, causing him to reach his edge too. A few more hard thrusts and you both became moaning, howling messes. Your pussy pulsing around him, feeling him twitch as he released himself into you. 

You held each other still for a few moments, trying to catch your breath and come down from your high. He rolled off you to your side and you nuzzled against him. Finally catching your breath, but still feeling your blood pounding through you and rushing with ecstasy. 

"That dirty mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," you mumbled. 

"If it's with you, I'm looking forward to it." 


End file.
